Desde que te vi
by Naruhina's queen
Summary: Hinata se va a Francia peero...ocurre algo que le hace conocer a un fantástico muchacho rubio. NaruHina


***~Desde que te vi~ ***

_**Capítulo 1: Su aparición**_

El aeropuerto de Tokyo se encontraba tan lleno de gente como siempre. Una chica de unos 19 años se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar adónde una empleada. Ésta sonrió y dijo cortesmente:

-Buenos días ¿qué desea?

-Un billete para París, por favor.-la chica miraba a la empleada con sus bellos ojos de color luna.

-Aquí tiene- respondió amablemente mientras la chica le tendía un fajo de billetes- Muchas gracias, ¿me dice su nombre por favor?

-Hinata Hyuuga- dijo ésta apartándose sus azulados cabellos de la cara.

-Muy bien, deme su equipaje- Hinata asintió y le tendió una maleta negra.

La empleada ya iba a llamar al siguiente de la cola cuando Hinata le preguntó apresuradamente a que puerta debía ir. A lo que ésta le respondió:

-A la número uno.

La peli-azul se despidió educadamente con la mano. Dio media vuelta y miró a su reloj de muñeca. Las doce de la mañana. Abrió los ojos como platos y se maldijo una y otra vez. Llegaba tarde al avión. Empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta número uno.

Al fin. Llegó, respirando rápido y entrecortadamente. Un señor estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta que conducía a su avión.

-¡E-espere!-dijo jadeando Hinata.

El hombre se sobresaltó, y le miró desconcertado. Gracias a la confusión de éste, Hinata consiguió entrar en la puerta agradeciéndole al señor. Tuvo suerte. El avión aún no había despegado. Suspiró con alivio y saludó a la azafata que la miraba, confusa. La peli-azul se adentró en el avión y vio a toda la gente que había sentada en sus asientos. Desde niños a ancianos. Hinata sonrió al recordar a su hermana pequeña Hanabi, la cual no fue capaz de soportar que se marchara para Francia durante tanto tiempo, únicamente por sus estudios. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez amargamente al recordar la imagen de su hermana mientras buscaba su asiento. Con desesperación, sacó de su bolso el billete para ver el número de su butaca. "Veinte"pensó. Buscó con la mirada. Allí estaba. Junto a un hombre mayor, que no tenía pinta de tener muy buen humor. "Vaya...lo que me ha tocada soportar" se dijo, amargamente. Se dirigió hacia allá y se sentó con un suspiro. Se acomodó, poniendo el bolso bajo su brazo, y se ató al cinturón a la cintura. Hinata estaba nerviosa. No le gustaban los aviones. Había visto muchos accidentes en las noticias. En ellos moría mucha gente, y ella no quería morir, no es que le diera miedo la muerte, al revés, Hanabi no podría soportarlo y eso si que le daba miedo...Mientras se fundía con sus pensamientos el avión despegó suavemente.

Tras unas horas Hinata despertó del sueño que estaba teniendo. Parpadeó varias veces y bostezó tapándose la boca, como seña de buena educación. De pronto a la muchacha le dio la impresión de que el avión se movía demasiado. "Oh no, por favor no..."se dijo aterrorizada. La voz del capitán sonó por los altavoces.

_-Queridos pasajeros, se acercan unas fuertes turbulencias, por favor, no se alteren, saldremos de esta como sea._

Las voces de los pasajeros empezaron a preocuparse. El anciano que Hinata llevaba al lado comenzó a decir todo tipo de cosas, alterado. Hinata intentó tranquilizarse. "Piensa en algo feliz, piensa en algo feliz....Hanabi..."se dijo. Pensó en la cálida sonrisa de Hanabi, que le hizo sentirse mejor. Entonces, inesperadamente el viento impactó brutalmente contra el avión. A Hinata se le desprendió el cinturón, y cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado.

-Agh...qué daño.-tras decir esto Hinata intentó levantarse, fue inútil, se había torcido el tobillo derecho.

Intento levantarse, una y otra vez pero era inútil..."Mierda...por favor, no...". De pronto, el viento volvió a impactar contra el avión. Esta vez Hinata pudo pronunciar un grito, ya que fue arrastrada bruscamente por el suelo del pasillo del avión. Intentó aferrarse a algo. Lo consiguió. Se había agarrado a un asiento. Lo malo era que no podía levantarse. Una azafata iba hacia ella desde el otro lado del avión. Hinata vislumbró que en frente de ella, un poco más lejos había una una puerta que había sido arrancada brutalmente, y que conducía al vacío. Una mueca de terror se dibujó en su cara. Era demasiado tarde, antes de que llegara la azafata, otro impacto aún más fuerte la volvió a arrastrar, pero esta vez hacia...el vacío. "Ya está...ya no se puede hacer nada"pensó "Voy a morir...lo siento, Hanabi". Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos esperando sentir el viento azotando con fuerza su cuerpo. Pero no sintió nada. Algo le había agarrado la mano y el costado, y le había retenido con fuerza para que no cayera al asesino vacío. Hinata alzó la mirada, y se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules como el océano, que le miraban preocupada. Hinata se había quedado sin habla, y se había sonrojado. "¿E..es esto lo que llaman amor a primera vista?". El chico, rubio por cierto, la miraba con preocupación.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó, al no obtener respuesta dijo de nuevo- ¡¿Estás bien?!

Hinata reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-S-sí...-su sonrojo aumentaba.

-Menos mal...-suspiró el chico- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, encantado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hi-hinata Hyuuga...-dijo bajando la miraba vergonzosamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ayudó a Hinata a levantarse, la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Ay..!-exclamó Hinata.

-¿Te duele algo?-preguntó Naruto, preocupado.

-Esto...sí. C-creo que me he torcido el tobillo.-dijo Hinata jugando con los dedos tímidamente.

-Hum...déjame ver. Siéntate aquí, en el asiento de mi lado.

Hinata asintió y empezó a caminar, cojeando hacia el asiento. Tropezó con el pie del muchacho y se cayó, de nuevo. Ésta se levantó despacio y dijo.

-Lo..lo sient...-no llegó a terminar la frase, al ver que estaba encima de Naruto, demasiado cerca de él.

-N-no es nada...-Naruto estaba levemente sonrojado, al contrario que ella que estaba igual de roja que un tomate...

Hinata se sentó, con una expresión de dolor, por el tobillo. El chico le quitó el zapato con delicadeza. Miró el tobillo con preocupación.

-Vaya...está bastante hinchado...llamaré a una enfermera.

-E-esto...no hace falta. ¿Ti-tienes alguna venda?-Hinata estaba sonrojada, como nunca lo había estado "¿Qu...qué me ocurre? No..no puedo haberme enamorado sólo con verle..pero quizás..¿será verdad?"se dijo confusa...

Naruto rebuscó en una bolsa que se encontraba a su lado, y con una sonrisa sacó un rollo de esparadrapo.

-Esto servirá-dijo mientras cogía el pie de Hinata, de nuevo delicadamente, y lo vendó con aquel rollo. Tras esto, le miró a los ojos y me sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Mejor?

-S-sí...-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos "Esa sonrisa...es preciosa".

De pronto la voz del capitán del avión les sobresaltó completamente.

_-Queridos pasajeros, les comunico que hemos pasado una fuerte tormenta ilesos. Y que nuestro destino está justo bajo nosotros. Prepárense, en pocos minutos aterrizaremos. Que pasen un buen día._

-Vaya ¿ya hemos llegado?-dijo Naruto sonriendo-El tiempo nos ha pasado volando.

-Sí-asintió Hinata soltando una suave carcajada.

De pronto volvió a hablar el capitán diciendo que habían llegado a París. Naruto se dispuso a marcharse. Hinata tragó saliva y preguntó apresuradamente:

-Esto...Te..¿te volveré a ver?-éste sonrió misteriosamente.

-Probablemente.-la muchacha sonrojó de nuevo.

El muchacho se levantó del asiento y cogió su bolsa. Se despidió con una mano y se fue. "Va-vaya..que chico más amable....y guapo"pensó sonriendo sonrojada.

_**Capítulo segundo: La llegada a París**_


End file.
